


【帝弥雷特】因我的不道德所致

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Summary: 文如其名只是在做而已的原作向（大嘘暴力，血，抹布要素请注意避雷
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 19





	【帝弥雷特】因我的不道德所致

1

  
“怎么了？你不是很喜欢扮救世主吗，老师？”

  
很难从第三者的视角看到帝弥托利说话的对象，而且他的提问也没有得到答复。直到他又一次抽送胯部，从他身下传出破碎的哀鸣，另外一人的存在才被揭晓。帝弥托利的身体完全盖住了对方，他在和那个对象说话。  
贝雷特被压制在地，上身的衣物完好，连手甲都还好好戴着，不然他这么用力地抓着地面一定会让指甲整个掀开。他的下身虽然被帝弥托利的披风盖住，但在动作间偶尔露出大片肤色。从那副难以窥见全貌的姿态看来很难让人想到他们在做什么，因为人和人之间实在是不太会这么做。不过若看见这四周的环境、他们周围四散的肢体和内脏，那很快就能理解发生了什么。  
野兽吃饱餍足，然后交媾。

帝弥托利在最后留下了一名士兵的性命，仅将铁盔从他颤抖的脑袋上劈落。帝国士兵露出了意外年轻的面孔，对帝弥托利发出奇怪的惨叫。那声音吸引了贝雷特，习惯为学生收拾残局的贝雷特靠近，试图和一直以来一样，在帝弥托利之前替他干脆地结束敌人的生命。

帝弥托利突然有了一个主意。

他把年轻的士兵拎起又松手，这样就能把他扔到稍远的石壁上。他比之前更会控制力气，这个动作只像是拂去灰尘，捻走花瓣。士兵仅被他摔坏了骨头和内脏，却依旧保持着人形，将在每一次呼吸的剧痛里迎接漫长的死亡。之后他调转方向袭击了贝雷特。帝弥托利拒绝参与任何军议和训练，但是在出击任务中表示出了异常的配合，贝雷特完全不会料到这种豹变，战斗结束后的一时疏忽与对他的信任让帝弥托利轻易得手。

“也去帮帮他吧？”  
贝雷特应声试图重新站立，帝弥托利又上前抓着他的头发举起贝雷特，用膝盖踢了他的腹部。贝雷特瞬间失去了气力，被抓住身体压制在地。贝雷特觉得下身很冷，裤子滑落在脚边，他在濒死的敌兵与学生的面前高高被抬起臀部。  
“怎么了，你不是很喜欢扮救世主吗，老师？”

虐待毫无抵抗的弱者不是人该做的事。在尸骸铺筑的路边媾和是野兽的所为。

“帝、弥……？”  
贝雷特虚弱地向他的学生发出疑问，得到的只有帝弥托利的嗤笑。

“老师，不会到了这地步还不明白吧？”

山贼劫掠村庄，将男人们杀死，对女人便用残酷的性游戏折磨致死。想到这里他的胃里就一阵不适，像是要对那种异样感脱敏，他选择继续。他拉开贝雷特的腿，杀戮之后帝弥托利的性器已经因战斗的兴奋充血半勃，稍加套弄就可以使用。他动作草率，对自己也不比对他人温柔。  
在这之前没有任何准备，在这之后也没有任何药物和治疗手段，他把自己放进了贝雷特的后孔。

……这与人渣相配的卑劣行为正和帝弥托利的心意。

“诶、啊…啊、啊啊啊……！”

贝雷特的惨叫是稀奇的，他想。就算没有润滑，也有液体从内部沾湿他的性器。是痛楚，和你我都最熟悉的血，为什么对再熟悉不过的东西发出那种声音呢。  
他掐住贝雷特的腰，就着血液继续破开贝雷特的肠道。对方的体内干涩，他也没能有多少腺液。那是在性爱里才会有的东西，而帝弥托利的行为目的只有虐待。  
他自己也不好受，但既然是暴力，把凶器送进对方体内才是最至关重要的，他继续深入，囊袋拍到贝雷特的臀肉，硕大的阳具已经埋到最深。既然已经刺到了最深那就再折回去，没有停留，帝弥托利立即开始了往复，像他对尸体用枪刃做的。只要他能把性器塞进去一次，知道怎么减少痛苦的肉穴就能让他做到更多次。他的抽插变得越来越容易。

“习惯得很快。……我浑浑噩噩的五年里，看来你也差不多。多少男人用过你？……不，还是在我们相遇之前就”  
毕竟无论称谓如何变化，我只是苟活的疯畜，而你也只是个下贱的佣兵。他靠近贝雷特的耳朵，贴在那边上说。  
痛苦穿过贝雷特的喉咙，呻吟撕开他的嘴。之后，帝弥托利还听见身体倒地的撞击音。贝雷特完全趴伏在了地面上。帝弥托利的性器不光长而且粗，填满贝雷特的身体根本不是夸张。就算是只有施虐目的的单纯反复，肉棒也全数不可避免接触到敏感点。疼痛中些许的快感是击溃贝雷特的最后一击。

“这么快就放弃了？”  
帝弥托利顺势盖住他俯卧的身体问，也不忘继续下身的动作。  
“那孩子还活着，很痛苦地。你真的不用去帮他吗？”

“啊…啊……”  
贝雷特抬起头，把脸贴近扣紧地面的一只手，用手套擦去自己的眼角边的泪水。并不适于吸水的布料只把眼泪和脸上的其他污秽更加糊成一团。他向那名帝国的少年兵看去，看见那孩子吐出一口血液，恐惧与剧痛让他涕泗横流，涂满了他的脸。

要帮助他，要杀了他。

贝雷特起身努力向少年爬去，他用手撑起地面，抬起腰，伸展双腿尝试站起来。帝弥托利往上一顶，他立刻失去了力气又一次倒下去，一切努力不见踪影，可帝弥托利唯独支撑住了他为了站立而抬高的腰。

“啊，我明白你的选择了，老师。”  
帝弥托利从喉咙里挤出笑声，将手伸进还被完好穿着的那身佣兵服装的长袍下，托起贝雷特的小腹。他捏住贝雷特的臀瓣，软肉从手指缝里勒出，把住他的整个身体往自己的性器上穿刺。帝弥托利甚至错觉他能从腹部那层薄薄的肌肉上握到一些凸起，剖开那层皮肤就能摸到自己正贯穿贝雷特的阴茎。贝雷特只能叫出第一个音，肉穴一下子收紧，在之后的突刺中不停小幅松开，又更纠缠地吸吮侵略的肉棒。  
这反应有些出乎帝弥托利意料。托住贝雷特小腹的手稍微向下，他摸到了对方翘起的性器。仅是掠过表面的浅淡接触，他的手套上就氲开湿滑的触感。

“什么，居然这样就勃起，还去了？”

他没有关注自己插入的地方，以为濡湿交合处的还是贝雷特的血。此时他才下移视线，结合部溢出的液体已经呈现粉红色。不再新鲜的血液被来自两人的其他体液稀释，伴随贝雷特停不下来的抽搐，一股一股从箍住阳具的肉环缝隙里往外冒。这么说来，强行插入虽然弄伤了贝雷特，并在每次抽插都会渗出新的血液，但是在几次之后，大概和他身上的任何伤口一样，都随着时间就马上愈合了。新生的肉体从一开始就知道如何侍奉阴茎，帝弥托利在抽离性器的同时从边缘伸进手指，将贝雷特的穴口撑开，里侧的媚肉被翻出，健康的殷红在透明液体的笼罩下闪着乞求的泪光。

什么受到天启享有女神的庇佑，都是骗人的，帝弥托利对这幅景象得出了这样的结论。贝雷特愈合伤口的能力不为治疗，只是为了接受下一次的侵犯罢了。何等下贱的身体。他又一次顶入了贝雷特，带过前列腺直指结肠。在这期间，除了几声失败的悲鸣，贝雷特都再无反应，那次试图接近帝国兵的行动是最后的挣扎。他的脸无抵抗地埋进血染的土地里，整个身体只是随着帝弥托利的动作摇晃，好像变成了毫无智能的肉块。帝弥托利无趣地在贝雷特的身体里吐精。让精液冲刷内壁的同时，帝弥托利也依旧不忘在泥泞的穴中来回抽动，像用刀尖在敌人肚肠里翻搅。射精终于结束，他随手扔下贝雷特，粗略整理自己之后就转身离开。失去支撑，贝雷特脱力的身体彻底掉进砂土，和他们杀死的众多士兵成为一体。

  
是终于恢复了体力吗，不知道帝弥托利已经离开多久，在食腐兽聚集起来之前，贝雷特爬了起来，泥灰和血块结在他的脸上，也将他的头发染得看不清本色。他步伐不稳，裤子半褪在大腿，一步一步向前挪动。他的目标是被帝弥托利捏毁四肢摔坏内脏的少年兵。  
终于可以救他了，终于可以杀他了。或许是由于愿望即将达成的喜悦，贝雷特大口喘气，浑身颤抖。他拔出自己腰间的匕首，对准少年兵的咽喉刺去，也不管其实对方早已在极端的痛苦中休克死亡，与他因肉棒舒爽地像雌性一样高潮同时。他破坏的是他人的身体，刀尖刺穿对方皮肤的那刻，贝雷特自身的脑中却炸开的炫目的白光。  
真是强烈的感觉，他恍惚地想，这或许就是人们所说的怜悯与痛心吗？帝弥托利的精液随动作从贝雷特的身体里流出来，所以他不会发现洒落大腿的液体是由于自己正在射精；如果有谁能擦去贝雷特脸上的各类污渍，能看见那是一副沉醉于官能快感的淫荡面容。污秽遮掩起其他的污秽，女神的使者依旧纯白无暇。

2

之前的行为相当奏效。贝雷特不再接近帝弥托利。他不再来圣堂和他搭话。在战场上，大司教代理也和他保持距离，让其他人代替照看他们未来的国王。要是贝雷特一开始就退下，他也不至于恼火到要虐待战俘泄愤，好像是无声地告诉贝雷特他人的悲惨遭遇全是因为他的多管闲事，帝弥托利没有再做出出格的举动。

“帝弥托利……”

他逐渐放松对贝雷特的戒备，这疏忽让贝雷特在又在一次的魔兽讨伐之后获得了接近的机会。这也是自从上次他对贝雷特施加暴行以来对方第一次叫住他。

他的声音不对劲，帝弥托利察觉到，和指挥时的凛然冷静完全不同，嘶哑又湿度极高。帝弥托利故意不让自己脑海中某段记忆复苏，打算加快离开的脚步。已经晚了，贝雷特从身后捉住了他的手。甩开或推开他轻而易举，可有某种更接近直觉的警告促使帝弥托利不要回应。不要在沼泽里挣扎，它会把你引至更深的泥潭。不要在岸边徘徊，水鬼会抓住你的脚踝将你溺死。  
帝弥托利一动不动，好像对方是某种注满毒液的器皿，稍微一动就会洒出来就会烧毁他的皮肤。这让贝雷特的手顺利钻进他衣物里，目标明确地来到他的胯间。  
“帮帮我，帝弥托利。自从上次以来，我一直觉得身体里还留着你的东西……”

  
“不要开玩笑了…！”  
帝弥托利终于不管那些莫名其妙的关于沼泽和畸形生物的想象了，他用力抓住那只手制止，把贝雷特拉到自己面前，让对方完全笼在他的影子里。帝弥托利像是对环境不安的过敏动物一般张开身体，砸在贝雷特脸上的声音低沉而恼怒。  
“给我在别的时间，别的地点，去找别的人。”

“不行，我试过。”  
虽然明白贝雷特不会因这种威胁退缩，但帝弥托利也不曾意料到这种回答。简单却异常翔实的内容让帝弥托利恼怒的表情一滞。半夜本来一直在自己身边徘徊的人不见踪影，其他时候也减少了在自己面前出现的次数，这些他不再看见贝雷特的时间里，难道对方都在忙着找人上床？

  
“只有……现在……”  
贝雷特深呼吸的声音淹没了他的话尾。在这地方能嗅到什么？这是魔兽的家园，成为猎物的动物和人类遗骨与刚被他们斩杀的怪物尸骸互相堆积，脂肪和腐肉在为烧灭巢穴而投下的火焰里制造臭味。贝雷特却为这种环境醉心，他颤抖的双手像捧起圣书那般解开他的裤甲，绕开布料触摸了帝弥托利的男性器。帝弥托利单眼里是难以置信，却很快笑了起来，没有再继续阻止。这是他自暴自弃的一部分，他放弃了对自己的所有约束，如今他也很乐意看看纠缠自己的贝雷特能做到哪个地步。

第一次得手纯属时机得当带来的的初战告捷。当贝雷特有意做什么时，他是个十分难以处理的对手。贝雷特引导帝弥托利坐下，他骑在王子的身上，两腿分开，巧妙又牢固地控制着帝弥托利的关节。帝弥托利觉得他是不是应该庆幸贝雷特现在的目的只是和他性交而不是别的。贝雷特和初次相同只脱下了自己的裤子。如果说那次是出于帝弥托利的侮辱，这次仅是因为贝雷特自己迫不及待。他在尸山血海的野地里毫无掩饰地对帝弥托利露出自己的下体，他的性器已经完全勃起，腿间的穴口几乎冒着湿气，看起来柔软可欺。

暴露色情狂，帝弥托利骂道，被他回避的记忆却随视觉刺激一涌而上。他在濒死的敌军士兵面前强暴他，强迫大司教代理本不应被用于性行为的场所进一步屈服为雌穴，阴茎沾染血丝仿若破瓜。他的性器也有了反应。

贝雷特对他发硬的下身眯起眼睛，没有理会他的揶揄。梦寐以求的东西就在面前，他的脑子里放不下别的，帝弥托利几乎能看见他嘴里呼出热气。贝雷特抓住他的硬物，直接让膨胀的顶端没进穴口。这次没有任何疼痛，湿透的内部为入侵者让开道路，热情地拥抱它，传递过来的只有纯粹的快乐，帝弥托利咒骂着咬紧牙关，贝雷特终于在身体吞入全部的阴茎之后停了下来。

  
“……”

不，是被迫停下了。帝弥托利诧异地看向贝雷特的性器，乳白色的液体已经溅得他的下腹到处都是。

“刚插进来就去了？”

贝雷特没有回话。他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。粘膜受射精牵连不停地轻咬体内的肉棒，就连这也牵扯到了吐精后异常敏感的快感神经，又一次将他推至小小的绝顶。  
那好像身陷至福一般的表情让帝弥托利觉得异常烦躁。这里应该是战场，痛苦的，灼热的，吞噬性命的，非人道的，无尽纵横的，他的活地狱。不是你的春药。他稍微支起身体，拍打贝雷特的脸试图把他的意识拉回来。帝弥托利的动作仅比掌掴温和一点，在贝雷特布满红潮的脸上留下了不同的印记。

“哈……啊？”

“你在战场上就这个样子？”  
帝弥托利捏着他的脸。也许这看起来像某种不太高明的调情，可事实上没有任何人想把身体部位交给一个脸色阴沉的布雷达德，被他们控制住的肢体随时会被挤溃。  
“这样还能在前线吗？退下做军妓去得了吧。”

  
贝雷特听见自己的骨头被挤得嘎吱作响，泪水控制不住地流下，涎液自嘴角滴落至胸口，不存在的心跳似乎要将内脏震出喉咙。帝弥托利则发出压抑的呼气声，贝雷特的肉穴又缠紧了他，把他的阴茎勒得涨了一圈，这一切都说明看起来在他的侮辱和威胁下泪眼朦胧的家伙根本不在害怕。岂止如此，他甚至越来越兴奋，对接下来的遭遇期待无比。只因他和帝弥托利初尝的性爱就是这样，毫无尊严屈服于绝对的暴力，随时会被杀，随时会死。难怪战场对他而言也变成最棒的催情剂，帝弥托利早已经扔掉了所有教养，此刻他却在心中骂出了恐怕是他所掌握的最脏的詈词。  
“你杀人就为了被干？怀着想被我射满肚子的下流愿望上每一个战场？”

帝弥托利说话的同时挺腰，把贝雷特整个身体往上顶去，又重重让他落下，不停地叩打紧致甬道的更深处。这对刚高潮过一次的敏感身体而言是太过分的刺激，本以为已经完全吞入的凶器几乎要捅穿肚子。贝雷特的乳尖高高立起，在几层衣物下也显眼地主张存在，向侵略者传达这具身体的兴奋。一切都让贝雷特想仰起头尖叫，但帝弥托利从未放松对他面部的桎梏，无处可去的冲动困在不通畅的气管中抓挠他的喉咙，贝雷特发出近乎呕吐的声音。

“咕……呃、啊，我……”

即使如此贝雷特还是晃着脑袋试图说些什么。是辩解吗，否定，抑或求饶？帝弥托利把手指伸进他的嘴里，带着铠甲冰冷温度的金属像口枷那样撑开贝雷特的嘴，帝弥托利就着过度分泌的唾液捋平对方的舌头，最终成功听见了一些音节。

“我只想被你杀掉”

  
贝雷特在束缚中艰难地露出扭曲的笑容，他将自己的手伸向扼住自己面颊的手指，覆住它们，像是很久很久以前教学的时候那般，引导它们发力。

……人会在高处思索脚下的大地有多柔软，在握有刃物时想象自己的肉和骨之间有多唇齿相依，拥抱珍视的事物时好奇若是它四分五裂每一份碎片是否还会如此可爱。但那些都是不行的，都是作为脆弱的人类不会被轻易允许的。但是，如果能被原谅，如果有哪种慈悲能够全数接纳那种冲动——

等待帝弥托利意识到自己做了什么，贝雷特的身体已经完全软了下去。他的肠道在最为剧烈的一次收紧后随主人的生命体征停止完全放松了，爱液和其他温热的体液溅了两人一身。尽管身体的主人已经失去反应，这最后的刺激以及被解放的高昂杀意已经足以让帝弥托利射进对方的肉穴里。  
帝弥托利在贝雷特的引导下字面意思上捏溃了他的头。分不清正体的组织，脑液与骨片混乱地掺杂在被人们敬畏为神灵象征的翠色头发里。  
圣教会指定的代理人，王国军最有力的协力者，后穴正塞满男人的阳具，被他要帮助的对象亵玩之后满肚子精液地被杀害了。

也许是射精后的疲倦感所致，对这幅情景，帝弥托利感到了与安心相近的困意，怀中尸体的触感带给他子夜的大圣堂才会有的宁静。他不顾对象地发泄仇恨，杀死所有他的阻碍，无论面前的是老人女人或者小孩。他在最接近神的地方徘徊，整日整夜请求神的回应——如果这个世界还存在神明，那一定会对他降下惩罚，告诉他他的所作所为已经偏离正道。但无论他如何犯下罪孽，报应却迟迟没有降临。现在，手中的触感向他表明被歌颂为神明化身的家伙只是个兴高采烈地被他捏死在掌中的疯婊子，他对罪孽和代偿的一切思考和恐惧都显得可笑又无所谓起来。

身心的解放感让依旧埋在贝雷特体内的性器又一次抬头。奸淫死尸也不过是他诸多行为中微不足道的又一项罢了，帝弥托利选择握住尸体的腰，继续下身的动作，尽管死者的甬道肏弄起来就像是搅弄烂泥。事实上他也的确只是抱着一团肉泥罢了。死对万物平等，若在战场上死去，谁都只是肉泥。  
他不停把自己的精液从穴中勾出又捅进去。贝雷特不成形的脑袋像是被踩踏过的熟透果实，随着晃动被甩出果肉和汁液，和交合处一同发出咕啾作响的碰撞声。他机械地重复交合的动作，直到包裹他的肉壁都被沾染上他的热度。

这并非只是错觉。帝弥托利向贝雷特歪向一边的头部看去，他没想到有比被他凄惨捏碎的脑袋还要糟糕的画面。血肉模糊的地方开始像是有生命一般蠕动起来，对新的躯体而言不需要的组织和骨片都随着再生被推到外面。包裹他的甬道也逐渐充血开始恢复温度，轻轻按摩他的性器，向他说明这具身体的确正在恢复活力。

  
沐浴在自己的血液中，贝雷特重新睁开了眼睛。早上好，被阴茎唤醒的睡美人，我们下贱肮脏的女神。帝弥托利打招呼一般抓住他本来从未碰触过的贝雷特的性器，没有任何怜惜地用手套粗糙的皮料甚至坚硬的手甲部分掠过最脆弱的马眼，迫使贝雷特发出第一声啼哭。贝雷特茫然地对面前的男人眨眼，被挤出的眼泪晕开血渍，像娼妇花了的浓妆。疼痛与由它转变的快乐让他重启的大脑迅速回想起了这一切的缘由，贝雷特缓缓抬手，抚摸自己鼓胀的小腹，仔细的动作像是找寻一份纪念。可能是意识到这里面比他上一次死去前更充盈，贝雷特满足地弯起眼睛。  
他凑近帝弥托利的脸，抱住对方的脖子试图接吻。本想避开的帝弥托利从贝雷特嘴边沾到一些碎肉，那是残留在贝雷特脸上随着重生被抛弃的东西。帝弥托利忍不住伸出舌头把它们卷走，同时也等同于回应了贝雷特口舌相缠的请求。王子有一瞬间希望能尝到一点什么，罪孽的腥涩或是吻的甜蜜，不过果然还是什么味道也没有。

3

古隆达兹的会战之后，他们简单地安葬了罗德里古，郑重地收起他的遗体，等待一个能把这位为王国殚精竭虑的公爵送回故土的时机。贝雷特几乎每节都会跟随西提斯和芙莲主持葬礼，悼词被反复使用，就连不擅长演讲的贝雷特都已经能熟读，好像已经是一项本能。本能，所以即使他现在头脑还被惨烈的会战震得发晕，他也依旧能读那些关于雨和狼，鸟和星的词。那些动物的确是会守候伴侣的尸体悲鸣，即使雨水降临，星星挂上天幕。罗德里古的葬礼时，来的参加者比其他时候都多，高声哭泣的是鸟，低声呜咽的是狼。

而沉默的是帝弥托利。贝雷特在葬礼一角看到那个身影时睁大眼睛，那是罗德里古死后他第一次看到他出现在大家面前。

“我想要夺回王都。”

不久之后，帝弥托利在众人面前出现。他传达了自己的歉意，想要改变前进的方向，来征求所有人的意见。于情于理这都是比直接攻向帝都更好的选择，自然也没有其他人反对。对贝雷特而言，这甚至不是需要讨论的事项。他最在乎的是帝弥托利终于现身了。贝雷特迫不及待希望能得到和他独处的机会。葬礼之后他就把死者什么的都抛到了脑后，一心想着寻找出现了一瞬间的帝弥托利。无论他在哪里，他都想立刻把他拽到方便行事的角落做爱。如果他在房间或浴室，那最好。如果在大圣堂，他已经物色好了忏悔室。如果是训练场，那就是更衣室。如果在修道院的露天花园，茂密的植被就很不错……

他被古隆达兹的场景弄得发晕。染成红花的蓟草。坠落的天马。无头的飞龙。少女被打开的喉管里漏风的尖叫，罗德里古在淬毒匕首下止不住的血。  
……少年兵绝望的哭声，帝弥托利捏碎自己的头颅，联系起比什么都强烈的痛苦和快乐。  
他兴奋得发晕。

贝雷特正准备开始本日目的明确的散步，却在那之前敏锐地听见了什么声音。  
人们一般会这么形容贝雷特，说他是女神的化身，主的宠儿，战场总会像他希望的那样变化。那的确有一些道理，即使从不祈祷或许愿，他的愿望也总会实现。  
帝弥托利来找他了。

“老师，我……”  
“帝弥托利！”

他把高个子的前学生拉进房间反锁上门。随着贝雷特学习到更多情感，已经能很明显从他的声音里听出高兴的情绪。

高兴。当然。每个人都对帝弥托利的醒悟和转变欣喜，帝弥托利也是这么理解贝雷特的喜悦的。但是不能因为被欢迎而擅自放松心情。帝弥托利咬着嘴唇。他对遭受了折磨却依旧对他不离不弃的贝雷特做了许多非常过分的事。帝弥托利的情绪和身体一直动得比头脑要快，他不想让懊恼追到他一样加速来到贝雷特跟前，却从没想好要怎么做。

“……我，我很抱歉我对你做的。”  
帝弥托利只能干巴巴地这么说。

贝雷特摇头。  
“我很高兴你来见我。”

他的老师捧起他的脸，他们的鼻子碰在一起。贝雷特吻着帝弥托利把他压到床上，他的膝盖顶进帝弥托利腿间，磨蹭他之后希望与之亲密接触的器官。

联军沉默地接受指示秣马厉兵。菲力克斯不准备接受任何道歉，希尔凡耸耸肩，英谷丽特梳理着她另一匹天马的毛发。亚修向杜度询问菲尔迪亚的天气。雅妮特与梅尔塞德斯请他用点心，带着绝对会被答应的自信。没有人对他过去的所为多提半句。所有人都无声地告诉他，比起刁难不善言辞的国王，他们需要的是他的行动。  
那么贝雷特应该也是相同的。帝弥托利对自己应该做的豁然开朗。  
好吧，事实上他也没有那么毫无准备，他回应贝雷特的吻，下定决心一般摸了摸口袋里的胶体容器。他用太粗鲁的性伤害了他，此时他希望能够弥补。贝雷特也正给他机会。

他一边吸吮贝雷特的舌头，一边解开自己的衣物。如果是真正的做爱，他们需要坦诚相待而不是……帝弥托利的耳朵因为愧疚和一些不太习惯的甜蜜想法发红，而不是单方面地让贝雷特裸露。虽然他不太喜欢自己的身体，但是他需要诚意。贝雷特在又一次接吻的空隙稍微空开距离，湿漉漉的眼睛注意到了帝弥托利的动作。

“不脱我的吗？”

也许那是一种暗示，帝弥托利马上停下了自己解开衣物的动作，优先处理贝雷特的要求。贝雷特只穿了衬衣，他紧张地伸手，让不听话的纽扣从扣眼中解脱。

“……这次要脱上衣？”  
“是的，老师。”  
贝雷特真是会在奇怪的地方坏心眼。可有错在先的帝弥托利也说不出任何话来，意识到贝雷特意有所指，他只能坦率地道歉。  
“我并不熟练，但请让我尽可能重新来过……”

贝雷特很奇怪似地歪过头，最后还是点了点。他也把手放上帝弥托利便服的扣子。其实贝雷特比起衣物更擅长解开男人的裤子，两人的动作笨拙得不相上下，让帝弥托利不由得笑起来。

狭小的单人床吱呀作响，他们终于把彼此的衣物都扔到一边。帝弥托利最终选择了普通的体位（他干了太多不普通的事）。贝雷特看出他的意思，躺在他的身下张开腿，大腿内侧碰到帝弥托利的腰，让金发的男人肩膀一颤。颤抖没有传到他拿着枕头的手上，他把贝雷特的腰垫高，并在枕头上铺上亚麻巾。

“不难过吧？”  
“……嗯。”

贝雷特听起来有些困惑。其实干脆让他的腰悬空，直接把腿拉到王子的肩膀上更轻松，他的身体也做得到这种折叠。不过，枕头也不错，所以他也没说什么。他的性器充血微微翘起，露出了期待的孔洞。那里有些纵向变形，使得它看起来有些像女性器，说明贝雷特习惯接受男人。这不是能对事前准备掉以轻心的理由，帝弥托利拧开用于伤口的芦荟胶沾满手指，小心地用一根中指探入贝雷特的体内。

贝雷特微微抬起身体，似乎对进来的是手指而不是阴茎感到意外。帝弥托利阻止自己在说出已经不知道重复几次的道歉，他不打算再做这种无用功了，而是专注于手上的动作。他从之前几次只有痛苦的性交记忆里筛选必要的信息，回忆贝雷特感到舒服的地方。他的手指一曲，贝雷特就忘记了质疑，扬起下巴喘了起来。

仰起头的贝雷特眼前满是成长的学生从未向他展露过的躯体。现在的帝弥托利即使没有那身衣物的体积，一个军人的身体也本身就是铠甲一部分。帝弥托利正覆盖他，纵横的伤疤穿过他的眼前，诉说王位继承者曾经行的险恶山谷。

这可能是帝弥托利不喜欢自己身体的原因。尽管在尚武的法加斯可能每个骑士子弟都是如此，他依然不觉得这是美。贝雷特却很是着迷。精于杀戮的凶器，理想的暴力行驶者，强大遗产武具的一部分。他期待这具身体覆盖上来的时候自己会被如何自内到外碾得粉碎。贝雷特觉得唾液一下子涌了出来，在帝弥托利刺激前列腺的时候从他松弛的嘴角流走。

帝弥托利不会知道贝雷特在想什么。他专心又几乎缠人地抚摸贝雷特喜欢的地方。也许和贝雷特上过床的其他人会嘲笑他对一个经验丰富的床伴如此上心，尤其是帝弥托利一定是他们之中做得粗暴的。贝雷特很清楚要怎么配合，他的手指进入不仅毫无困难，肠道以巧妙的力道包裹他的手指并吸吮，向入侵者展示充分的理由让他放进来更多。 他增加手指，第二和第三根间没有经过太久。他看到贝雷特眼神涣散，呼吸粗重，口水不像样地沿好看的下颚线条滴落。他知道他做的对。

“贝雷特……”  
他低下头，忍不住叫对方的名字。他扭了扭腰，硬物在贝雷特臀部附近刮蹭，抹开透明的痕迹。  
“我进来了。”

“嗯，嗯”

贝雷特不停点着头。他看起来期待得哭了。

帝弥托利扶住自己发热的硬物触碰后孔。尽管毫无阻碍，甚至可以让人联想到刚才手指待遇那般地热烈，帝弥托利还是很慢。

“帝弥托利，不要，这种……”  
贝雷特抗议，他撑起身体试图自己把屁股贴上来。这不行，帝弥托利的额头滴下冷汗。他想到了他们在火焰炙烤地面上的交合，他如果一下子插到最里面的话，一定又控制不住自己。至少这次要温柔地慢慢来。

帝弥托利掐住贝雷特的腰，止住了他想直接吞掉性器的动作。不过雁首和前面一部分已经在贝雷特的小动作下整个进入肉洞，帝弥托利掐住贝雷特的动作又把它往外带出，膨胀的部分勾过前列腺，贝雷特叫了一声，暂时放弃了行动。

  
“呜啊……！……动，帝弥托利，拜托你快动”

但他没有放弃自己的诉求。他想让帝弥托利解决自己总因战争沸腾的血液一同带来来的性欲，不解决的话在这种连绵战事中他一定会失控。他喜欢进食，但并不代表他喜欢被增加饿肚子的程度。

“直接进到最里面…！或者快点开始抽插……也可以”

“对不起，老师……我，唔……想为你做的不止这些……！”  
帝弥托利并没有要为难贝雷特。他在动，他正分开内里，感受肉穴在蠕动中如何用分泌液和润滑浸湿阴茎。只是在贝雷特看来不够激烈的交合已经和停滞无异。帝弥托利想要为贝雷特学会一些更巧妙的爱抚方式而不是横冲直撞。事实上他也做到了，他在途中小幅晃腰画圈，揉动贝雷特的敏感点。

贝雷特发出很响的哭声，他觉得身体快被痒痛折磨疯了。他明明希望帝弥托利用贝雷特欣赏的暴戾和野蛮碾平它们，而不是发展成另一种难以填补的沟壑。如果这是温和，煽情，体贴，那这些都不是他想要的。充分地唤醒贝雷特的内里，帝弥托利终于开始了他苦苦乞求的抽插。但为时已晚，贝雷特已经被那种温柔的痒痛侵入身体，阴茎每进入一次，那种感觉就随着帝弥托利流淌的预精被注入体内，无限地在他背脊上流窜。  
不够，他吐着半截舌头喘气，完全不够，怎么会这么温吞，一点也去不了。少了什么决定性的东西。是什么，是什么？帝弥托利的手明明这么有力，捏碎过他头颅的手却正恰到好处地端住他的后脑勺，像是接受他的所有失态一般含住他的舌头接吻。他的体型充满威胁，却仅仅和他肌肤相贴而不是把他压在床铺上钉死。身体的筋挛和内部涨开的湿润感告诉贝雷特他将要和帝弥托利一起被带往高潮，但比起他熟悉的情欲顶峰，更接近被熄灭的冻结点。他感到床架在两人的呻吟中前后晃动了一阵，随即就瘫倒在帝弥托利身下。被抬高的臀部陷进柔软的枕头，帝弥托利让自身缓缓退出，白沫制造轻微的起泡声滴落在亚麻布上，没有弄脏其他任何地方。敏锐地发现了什么的帝弥托利没有贪图快感的余韵，他松开搂着贝雷特脑袋的手，把它轻轻在床单上放下，随后关照他的性器。在他冲刺的时候也帮贝雷特套弄过，可是没能让贝雷特射出来，现在也只是零零散散地吐出一些透明的液体之后就半软下去。  
贝雷特仅仅迎来了女性型的高潮，但一想到变得格外体贴的帝弥托利一定会为了帮他“温柔地”再来一遍，他就失去了想要射精的意思。假装满足于此，他推开帝弥托利的手摇了摇头，再也没有动弹。

他听到自己的呼吸逐渐恢复规律。性交结束了，他想，完好无损地。贝雷特有着诚实坦率的性质，他在高兴的时候会笑，难过的时候会哭，舒服的话意外地会叫。现在他只是觉得委屈，声音嘶哑地对开始整饬周围的帝弥托利开腔。

“……不再做了吗？”  
“诶？老师刚刚摇头，我以为……”  
“嗯，我是想休息。”  
“啊啊！那就好好休息吧，我来处理之后的事。”  
“你没让我流血了。”  
“我不会了。唔……不过，由于我的笨拙，那个可能性还是不能完全否定……但我希望能对你温柔。”  
“……出击结束，你还会直接把我压在地上干我吗？”  
“我会努力分辨性欲和暴力冲动并克制，我放纵太久了。”  
“你不掐我的脖子了？”  
“不会了，老师。”  
“不会再杀死我了？”  
“……我，我真的很抱歉，老师……”

  
“嗯，嗯嗯……”  
贝雷特应付着。这些答案让他觉得无聊，大司教代理困倦地半睁着眼睛。

“……那个，老师。”

“嗯？”

贝雷特真的很困。他除了从喉咙里挤出来的母音懒得发出其他声音。

帝弥托利则小心翼翼，好像就在等他的老师足够安定温驯，他们在一起足够久，才敢说出接下来的话。

“能……能答应让我试着做你的恋人吗，老师？”

他用了太多模棱两可的请求词，而且这种交际顺序太糟糕了，刚说完帝弥托利就在心中抱头。强暴就是强暴，帝弥托利为试图用这种手段正当化自己的想法感到不齿。但是，只要贝雷特同意，只要他同意就他就能感到轻松一些，并可以用恋人的身份来做他能做的一切来弥补，就像贝雷特在那时都没有置他于不顾一样。

也许是他的眼神和声音太过迫切，贝雷特懵懂地看着他。如果这能放他去睡觉……贝雷特随口答应了。

  
帝弥托利露出喜悦的表情。他的脸一下子亮了起来，全身的肢体好像都不知道该怎么放。最终他只是用额头碰了碰贝雷特的，抱住他的肩膀，在头盖骨之间带着笑意喃喃自语。

“……有大家，还有老师和我一起回到菲尔迪亚的话，我……”

王都的人民还在等待着您。  
随着这个话题被提起，王储怀中的贝雷特回忆起了那个罗德里古的事情。啊…这个孩子的导师，他的第二个父亲。如果他没有死，没有以身殉道……他是不是能至少还能被帝弥托利野蛮地对待一阵？  
贝雷特突然想起来，他其实有办法在那个时候救下公爵——只要他没被战场的血和烟熏得满脑子想着和帝弥托利做爱的话。

4

  
贝雷特被几个男人围住。他身后的人将他的大腿拉开，粗黑的男性器在他腿间进出。他的嘴和手也都没有停下，侍奉不同的肉棒，让各种来源的体液洒满他的身体。他的侧脸留有淤青，血液粘连在吞吐巨物的唇间，但是表情却不受伤害影响，依旧沉醉地沉迷于性事。

“又要射了……你喜欢的吧？”  
“……！”  
贝雷特似乎被这样的宣告惊醒，他睁大眼睛，被塞得鼓起的口腔期待地一吸，让口中性器主人咒骂了一声。肿胀后穴抽动的模样他们都已经很熟悉，精液填充的声音在他的身体里发出闷响。

“都给我咽下去”

他嘴里的东西也抖动着到达了，以插入的深度来看应该是直接射进喉管。贝雷特也没有被呛到一下，熟练地调整呼吸，让喉咙里的热流进入胃中。  
男人抽出恢复原状的性器，贝雷特的舌头立即在他离开太远之前追上去舔弄前段，用嘴唇轻轻按压，不至于太刺激刚射过的阴茎，又能舒适地把剩下的精液挤出来清理干净。

“操……这都会。真是这婊子把老大杀了吗？”  
“喂，手别慢下来”  
“手就算了吧。换人，谁要嘴谁要后面？”

他们哄笑起来。从贝雷特体内拔出性器的男人退到一边。杀手的剑同部分脱下的轻甲与衣物被扔在一段距离之外的地方，男人拾起那堆衣物里的匕首，回到他的腿间。他掰开贝雷特的大腿，留下痕迹地揉捏内侧的皮肤，顺手插进手指撑开穴口让里面的粘液出来。他的目光落在腿上，他发出疑问的声音。  
“嗯？刚刚是在大腿上刻的吧，三次。怎么已经没影子了？”

男人自顾自摇头。  
“……不管了。刚才是算内射两次了吧？记两刀。”

  
这是什么东西。

帝弥托利看到眼前的景象，目眩就好像污泥被泼上墙壁粘稠地流淌，把他的视野涂抹得四分五裂，但却又能从每一个碎片中管中窥豹，继续撕裂他的心脏。

他的恋人像一具尸体一样被几个匪徒包围，贝雷特偶尔随着男人们的动作发出呻吟，震颤的额发和筋挛的指尖证明他还活着。一个男人对他立起刀刃，完全不在意刃尖的深度会不会一个不小心割开不妙的地方，在贝雷特的大腿上拖拽刻痕。在刀锋刻进贝雷特皮肤里的时候，他的阴茎流出一小股精液来。

“他娘的，这都能有感觉？”  
就算是作恶多端的匪徒也为青年的过于敏感的反应惊讶。不过接下来还有更惊讶的，他突然听到同伴发出临死的惨叫，接着，只见他们像被穿刺的鱼被掷枪以不可思议的力量打进了墙壁，他怀疑有一部分已经直接被砸成了肉泥。恐怕自己因为处在青年身上的位置而幸免于难，如果被用同样的方法杀死，这个人也会受伤。  
入侵者是这家伙的同伙，做出这个判断，他勒紧刚才被侵犯的青年的身体，把刀架在他的脖子间，转身面对来人。

  
那是个高大的金发枪使，明明应该是人类，他却有面对饥渴的大型食肉兽的错觉。他周身的空气与毛皮外衣一样沉重，失去一只眼睛却让他迸发出更为浓烈的杀意。

恐怖的野兽没有动一下。他却感到了一阵剧痛，他的视线变得不对劲，却不能思考为什么。岂止思考，一切作为生命理所应当的行为都即将停止。

本以为完全丧失反抗能力的杀手不用任何武器就扭掉了男人的脑袋。

  
“你来干什么，帝弥托利？”

松开手，尸体应声倒地，贝雷特开口。

帝弥托利朝贝雷特跨出一步，跃过杂物和尸体来到贝雷特身边。除了闻起来有浓烈刺鼻的性与血的味道，贝雷特看起来没有任何不妥。他甚至挺有精神，对帝弥托利不满地抿嘴。  
“我应该对他们说了只是出来散散心……你是怕我一个人解决不了这么小的团伙？”

“……我只是担心。”

帝弥托利从早上就找不到他的老师。他敲了贝雷特房间的门，那里上着锁，没有回应。道歉之后，他拿出贝雷特房间的钥匙开门——直到现在，帝弥托利在拿着那把钥匙时还是觉得心中雀跃，自从答应了他交往的请求后，贝雷特就把宿舍钥匙的备份交给了他。  
可是贝雷特的确不在房间里，甚至看到几乎等同于贝雷特存在本身的天帝之剑孤零零地躺在床边。  
帝弥托利四下询问，直到在第三次和门卫搭话时对方终于说漏嘴，才得知贝雷特接下某个村落的委托一个人出门办事了。

一个人，没有任何其他学生，甚至也没有带他几乎形影不离携带的英雄遗产。这让帝弥托利十分不安，他继续逼问，方才得知贝雷特的下落。

  
“……担心？谢谢你担心我，我没事。”

“没事？事实上老师不是遭到了这种——啊，”

帝弥托利好像突然意识到了什么，他僵硬在原地，只是瞪着眼睛。

你是担心我一个人解决不了这么小的团伙？

  
他当然能一个人解决。

  
“下周就准备出发收复王都了吧？”  
贝雷特觉得有点冷，帝弥托利闯进来时撞坏的门漏风。他捡起自己被剥落在地的上衣，抖开后披上。  
“我会继续帮助你，也希望你能理解我。在下一个战场前，我得想办法解决这个问题……”

贝雷特没有任何沟通的技巧，却很诚实。毕竟无论生活还是战场，他都喜欢高效的合作方式。在他经历过此生最无聊的性交后，他对帝弥托利坦白了感受。失去戾气的性爱就像融掉的桃子冰沙，糖化失败的麦酒，裹了太多面粉的煎双鱼。虽然他的比方帝弥托利一个也没听懂，但是贝雷特的不满的确传了过来。就算如此，他也不会想到自己会让贝雷特做出这种事。  
不过如果仔细思考，的确得承认一切都很合理。现在的贝雷特已经算是名人，不能再像以前那样流连于酒馆寻找上床的对象。所以，夺去性命也不要紧的匪徒最好。最棒的是，与他们的玩耍绝对充满了血腥、危险与暴力；他没有带遗产武器，因为没有必要，很容易变得忘我的性交中甚至还有遗失的风险。

太合理了，帝弥托利想，即使这些推论的源头很荒唐。

  
“嗯……”  
贝雷特用一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手向下探去，准备把后穴的精液弄出来。  
“虽然，也不能说绝对没有危险……但是，啊……我只有，这样做了……”

帝弥托利看他姿势别扭，从身后扶住他，脱下护具加入了善后。

“我不能让你再这么做。”  
帝弥托利在他耳边说。他听见自己的声音因为苦涩断断续续。  
“我们需要你。不能再承受哪怕一点风险……”

“……帝弥托利真体贴。”

帝弥托利的体温较高，只是为了取暖，贝雷特往帝弥托利怀里挤了挤。其他男人的精液从贝雷特的身体中淌出，纷纷滴落至帝弥托利掌中，这种情况下，恋人的称赞也只是指控。  
是他把贝雷特弄成这样的，是他用血涂满了他的牙齿和额头，是他诅咒女神是个发疯的婊子的，他得为这一切负责。  
没有任何对贝雷特的责怪，帝弥托利只是诘难自己，可悲又自负地将一切揽入自己怀中。

王教联军克复菲尔迪亚。民众欢呼王的凯旋，漫长的压抑下，一场庆祝解放的飨宴也不会太过分。柯尔内莉娅在王城囤积了不少好东西，商人与贵族也像是怕被正统王家追究助纣为虐的旧帐纷纷慌忙献礼。这对本补给吃紧的帝弥托利他们而言无异于久旱甘霖。

尽管气氛欢闹，风流人士盼望一场与胜利一样漂亮的邂逅，贪吃鬼们早早锁定了菜单，身在王城的贝雷特却没有再做与那天类似的事。不因忠诚于谁的道德，也不是出于恋人的自觉，倒的确出自一点对帝弥托利的关心。他是名人，是带来胜利的指挥官，国教塞罗斯的代理人，和新王一同在王都的百姓的欢呼声中露面。为了军纪和名声，贝雷特也不能在菲尔迪亚以及周围胡来。

贝雷特从宴会上溜走已经不是第一次。他被套上塞罗斯教的正装，看起来与蕾雅一样纯白高贵，美丽与英姿并存，却远没有女士懂得周旋和拒绝，前来与他祝酒的男女络绎不绝。前佣兵一直能够分辨哪怕几百米之外投向他的视线，暗器，弓箭，而在这小小一方宴会厅中，过量的仰慕，品定甚至下流的目光为他本来就因白天的战斗而沸腾的血液火上浇油。在酒精的作用下他甚至能感觉到自己下腹发热，性器有抬头的趋势。虽然那身模糊性别的长袍厚重不输女士们的裙装，可如果这被发现……他听见自己的气息变得粗重，呼出的热气在酒杯中为玻璃器皿镀层。公开的耻辱除了催情构不成任何阻止的效果。

“帝弥托利……”

和五年前一样，他和帝弥托利又在人烟稀少的宴会厅外相遇了。他带着一丝希望望向王储，那是唯一知晓他困境的人，他满足欲望最为恰当的对象，也是若忽略技巧、能在身体上给予他最大的痛苦与快乐的人。  
但，恐怕他也依旧爱莫能助。自从确定关系的那次性爱以来，似乎和那次遗留的结果背道而驰，他们反而没再同衾过。

因此贝雷特只是叫了他的名字，什么也没说下去。

“告诉我，你想要我怎么做？”  
很意外地，帝弥托利率先打破了沉默。他的声音拖沓却庄严，好像下了极大决心，从五脏六腑终于挤出句子一样。  
“我什么都会为你做到。”

  
帝弥托利被贝雷特拉住手。也许不该让他带路，帝弥托利听着耳边的风声想，就算他已经离开这里很久，更熟悉这里的人一定是自己。贝雷特和第一天来到大修道院一样到处乱闯，最终随便选择了王城的一处空房间。帝弥托利在被酒精泡开的记忆里搜寻，最终很不情愿地得出了贝雷特选择的地方不妙的结论，但为时已晚，贝雷特已经把他塞进了门后。

他的老师，女神的化身，主的宠儿。贝雷特看中的房间装潢可疑，所有的家具颜色裹着一层灾祸似的艳丽。放置一旁的熏香尽管未点燃，像是失去味觉的补偿，他异常灵敏的嗅觉告诉他它要是烧起来能有多甜蜜。最显而易见的异常的是血渍，床单上，地毯上。他不想知道这里的柜子中都有些什么。他只知道他沉迷女色的叔父说不定把有去无回的女人们困在这里寻欢作乐；在不少有关科尔内莉雅妖魔化了的传言里，说她也喜好女色，兴趣是用少女的悲鸣来配酒。

  
“不错的房间。”  
贝雷特完全不管那些明显不对劲的细节，搂着帝弥托利将他压在床上，兴奋地四处张望。他对危险气味的感知不比自己不敏感，刚刚在聚会中还像是死水一般的眼睛在黑暗里发出萤火一般的光。再怎么可疑这里都比血染的沙场干净，贝雷特不会在意他即将使用的床铺上曾经发生了什么，只会嫌弃气氛还不够浓郁。

  
“我不会太过为难你。”  
贝雷特终于把视线落在帝弥托利的脸上，对他露出了微笑。

教养良好的王储必须回应，但他却发现他只能让嘴角抽搐。好在是向上的抽动，也算得上是笑容。

  
贝雷特扯掉自己身上的所有装饰。他可以仔细修弓磨刀，却对这些缺乏耐心，他的动作敷衍，摘下头冠的时候直接拔下几根纠结起来的头发，缠绕在装饰品上的浅绿色丝线在月下比金属还要亮，配有精巧刺绣的圣骸布外套也被扔在地上。如果知道贝雷特怎么对待这些，西提斯一定会勃然大怒，但比起他们将要做的也没什么大不了。不如说扔得远远的才好。  
贝雷特爬到他的腿间，用牙齿打开裤头，隔着他的底裤舔弄。不久，帝弥托利听见来自贝雷特口腔以外的水声，他为了分散注意力一般寻找来源，看见贝雷特一边舔着他的东西一边高高翘起臀部，手指在后穴没入又拔出，在面前上演的活生生的自慰让他脑中轰鸣。

好像终于厌烦了布料的味道，贝雷特把他的东西从衣物中取出，弹出的性器拍到了贝雷特的脸上。他直接含住它，从下到上地舔。但是没能来几下，贝雷特就跨了上来，他不想再忍太久。

“帝弥托利、”  
“我知道。”  
那是贝雷特请求的声音。他们相处得足够久，他知道。

帝弥托利拉住贝雷特的手向前一勾，后者就倒在他的身上，臀部卡住他的硬物。他立即摸到对方的屁股，抓住并将软肉分开，贝雷特的后穴被暴露在空气中，凉风与内里接触让他无声地吸了一口气。帝弥托利用自己的性器抵上穴口，然后全数插了进去。这次没有给予任何缓冲，如贝雷特所愿，他直接动了起来。

“啊……！哈，啊哈哈……一下就……那么、深……”  
“……”

穿透贝雷特两、三次后，他本来固定贝雷特腰臀的手放开，上行掐住贝雷特的脖子。随着自己的律动，他在撞贝雷特最里面的时候收紧手指，在无关紧要的时候放开一小会，允许贝雷特换气、用些许的舒适换取更甚的痛苦。他完全不担心什么时候他的怪力会开始作用。甚至，他知道贝雷特期待那一刻。贝雷特会觉得自己是沙上的城堡，无助又满含期待地等着不知何时会降临的浪潮，并带来粉身碎骨的体验。

贝雷特的喉咙里发出奇怪的声音，听起来像乌鸦啄食骨头。他高潮了，快速收缩的黏膜告诉帝弥托利。不需要给他任何余地，帝弥托利对自己重复，他拎起沉浸在快乐中的贝雷特，脆弱的脖颈单手就能被帝弥托利包起来。他把贝雷特像垃圾那样扔到床下。贝雷特的脊背重重摔在地上，他仰头干呕，性高潮被暴行延长，腿间泻出的粘液马上就把地毯弄得一片湿。帝弥托利的影子覆上贝雷特，他茫然地看着那细瘦脖子上自己留下的满满掐痕，动作却没有任何迟疑。他骑在贝雷特的身上，抓着他的头发逼迫贝雷特抬头，在顺手的角度，他殴打了他的脸。贝雷特比起俊美更适合用漂亮来形容的五官肿起以后扭曲，帝弥托利把这一切看在眼里，又打了他。这次贝雷特开始流鼻血。连续的冲击让贝雷特什么也看不清，连绵的性高潮和直截了当的暴力都让他眼冒金星，都是快乐的附庸。他感到帝弥托利把他的大腿架在肩上，把他折成奇怪的姿势重新刺入了自己。帝弥托利像交配的家畜那样晃腰，只为了在贝雷特体内播种，不加任何克制施加体重的方式几乎把身材纤细的贝雷特压垮。在用雄性的凶器伤害贝雷特的同时，他也没有忘记继续殴打他。接着贝雷特咬伤了自己的舌头和嘴巴，接着他的耳朵也开始流血。每一次伤痕的增加都会让肠道变得更紧更湿，作为赏赐给帝弥托利的嘉奖。

与性交的激烈相反，帝弥托利的脑袋几乎是空的。幻痛的噩梦趁虚而入，死者们从四面八方涌出，给他看他熟识的过往记录。  
他们给他看他的父亲被刎首。  
他在对贝雷特又一次扼颈里意料之中地扭断了贝雷特的脖子。  
他们给他看古廉被怎么分成好多块。  
他拽动贝雷特时好像弄断了对方的手脚。  
他们给他看他的侍从被烧成焦炭。  
他已经认不出来身下的肉块是他的老师。  
他们给他看红衣的帝国士兵被穿刺在枪上垂死挣扎并欢呼。  
那士兵像极了贝雷特在濒死体验里射精的模样。  
……

满身都是血液精液和其他不知底细的污浊，他的心却又回到了神圣寂静的大教堂。他与死者对话，与神对话，死者问他复仇何时能实现，他问女神报应何时会到来，两者孰先孰后？流星在他无声的质问里划过因天花板崩塌而暴露出的穹顶。  
隔天黎明，贝雷特就重新出现在了他的面前。

老师，老师，贝雷特……念着这个名字，事到如今，他终于从断片的洪流里太后知后觉地发掘出他得到的回答。  
这就是他的救赎，这就是他的复仇女神……这就是他需支付的代价。

  
碎片的回忆让帝弥托利窒息，不知不觉间，他发现自己吐在了贝雷特的身上。他的嘴边挂着呕吐物的残渣大口喘气，即使如此也没有停下肏贝雷特的动作，好像那是他的使命，他的天职，他活着的意义，他唯一的机能。

“哈啊……好厉害……帝弥托利。”  
他的呕吐物掺进了贝雷特的血泊中。毫不在意的女神将先恢复的一颗眼球朝他翻去，炙热的满足在贝雷特伤痕累累的胸口沸腾，把他的声音蒸发，只剩下暧昧的气息。  
“啊啊……果然你很有天赋。”

谢谢你，帝弥托利。我今后也会一直是你的恋人，只和你做爱，只陪伴在你的身边，只帮助你……

  
“老、师”  
帝弥托利呼唤他的爱人，露出凄惨的笑容。紧接着他觉得有一阵压力挤压他的胃。他感到身体的半边都凉透了，由内而外的寒意让帝弥托利剧烈咳嗽。帝弥托利捂住嘴，脊背不断上下。直到他的肩膀不再抖动，他才松开自己的手。冻结的感觉依旧巡梭在血管里，那属于战场上无往不胜的王的指间，静静地流淌着从胃底涌上的发黑血液。

end

**Author's Note:**

> *帝弥托利是严重胃溃疡而已不用担心


End file.
